


A Calmer Afternoon for Jhin

by nonspecifics



Series: Secret Admirer [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: ? - Freeform, Humiliation, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit, anal penetration, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: This was a short drabble I wrote for my RP blog, nonspecific-carnage, and the sequel to "A Calm Afternoon for Jhin"Jhin's secret admirer is at it again, and this time with a fun toy for him to try out, and with each gift that Jhin enjoys, he only slips further and further into dejhineracy.





	A Calmer Afternoon for Jhin

It had been a few weeks since Jhin’s last present from his “secret admirer” and he was beginning to think that he wasn’t going to be receiving any more. Checking the mail became much more mundane as any excitement that he would unpack more lovely gifts of lingerie, flowers, or love letters, not that he had received any except for the first, faded. He sighed as he sat on the couch, a tired Saturday afternoon. He thought he could hear some footsteps on his porch, but he chose to ignore it until someone knocked on the door. Sighing yet again he stood up and walked to the door, opening it and seeing a rather large box on his doorstep. He honestly thought nothing of it, he was almost half-asleep and he just figured it was the mailman delivering some package as usual.  
Sitting down at the table and picking up a letter opener, he cut open the packaging and flipped it open. He wasn’t really thinking about what it could be, it could have been bills for all he cared, but nothing he could have even thought to come up with would have come close to what it was.  
At first he just picked it up and held it, watching it flop as he looked it over before it clicked. It was… probably medium sized ‘phallic object’ that was green with a gold stripe that went from the tip to… a rather swollen bulb at the base. Jhin immediately threw the thing across the room with a small squeak.  
It hadn’t been used had it? He checked his hands, but they were clean and dry thankfully. Taking a deep breathe, he reapproached the silicone snake and picked it up again. He set it on the table and continued to search the packaging, finding a small card.  
“Runeterra Toys: Inspired by magical beasts from all over Runeterra”  
Jhin blushed, he had seen this company before, but he hadn’t envisioned himself holding one of their products. He continued reading about which toy he had received.  
“Kage the Knotty Dragon” Jhin frowned at the word knot; he didn’t have the best experiences in the past with knotted cocks, and it was even worse someone most likely knew about his encounter and was mocking him… but he couldn’t deny some warped desire to feel such a unique cock inside of him once more, but this time under his own terms. He ran a finger down it, feeling the bumps and ridges in the cock as he pondered whether or not to use this. His arousal spoke for him, giving him a very slightly hard, but still hard cock. He sighed and stood up, picking up the soft phallus, but he stopped, noticing a bottle in the bottom of the box.  
Lube? Well, now he didn’t have any excuse to not continue with this.  
With both items in hand he made his way to his room and laid on his bed. His face flushed up as it dawned on them how filthy he was; would he do this every time he got a gift like this? Hesitantly, he tugged down his pants and underwear, pulling them all the way off. He took off his shirt as well, he didn’t want to risk it getting dirty either. With two fingers, he gently rubbed his own entrance, feeling it twitch in response. It slowly relaxed, and dipping his fingers in the lube, he slipped one into himself. He pushed it in over halfway and tried to locate his prostate, finding it rather fast and putting some gentle pressure on it. He rubbed it for a minute before adding in a second finger, scissoring them to try to stretch his hole while moaning softly.  
Quickly enough he felt he was prepped for such an intrusion, and he began coating the dildo with lube, he couldn’t risk damaging his poor backside again. He got up onto his knees and positioned the dildo underneath himself, before taking a deep breath and slowly lowering himself down. The tip pushed against his hole, sliding in with a wet pop. He gasped as he took it in, slowly lowering himself onto the length of it. He moaned as he took it in all the way to the knot, able to feel every bump and ridge of it, feel the girth of it pressing against his prostate, feel so _full_.  
He remained still for a moment to let himself adjust, despite it being a ‘medium’ it was quite sizable, and was certainly more of a challenge than the occasional bar patrons cocks, let alone his own fingers. Taking yet another deep breathe he rose up, the silicone cock slowly sliding out of him before he sat back down on it, whimpering desperately as he then proceeded to roll his hips about, feeling it rub deep inside him.  
“Ooh…” he moaned, grateful that he lived alone.  
He hadn’t taken a cock like this in a long time, one this big and firm, gods he needed this. His now completely peaked cock was bobbing with each rise and fall of his hips, dripping pre onto his once clean duvet. Somewhere deep down he was wondering if his admirer was watching, somewhere deep down he _hoped_ they were watching. Watching him be so naughty, filthy, _perverted_.  
Oh gods, before he knew it he was already about to finish, his cock swollen and twitching helplessly, aching and bobbing as he pounded his own prostate with the toy. As tempting as it was to try an unaided orgasm, he couldn’t torture himself like that, at least not this time. Getting onto his back, he took the base of the silicone dick in his left hand and his cock in his right, vigorously thrusting the the toy into him up to the knot while roughly pumping his cock, letting out the loudest, lewdest, _filthiest_ moans he had ever heard come out of his own mouth.  
_Oh_ , here it came, he wouldn’t be able to hold it back any longer; pressing the knot in, stretching his hole to its limit before it finally slid all the way in, the swell pressing against his prostate and just _filling_ him up so nicely, that was it. Bucking his hips up, he came spurting long ropes of cum up into the air, splattering down onto his waist and stomach, nearly screaming in pleasure, gasping for breath. It was a few good minutes before he came down, panting and whimpering. The cum on his stomach had started cooling, and the knot fully lodged in his ass was starting to ache now that the heat of the moment had died down. Reaching down, he hesitantly started pulling the toy out, whining as his now overly-sensitive hole stretched again, painstakingly sliding it back out. With one final pop the knot came out, the rest sliding out of his now gaping hole with ease. The thing was filthy now, but he was too exhausted to go clean it right now, so onto the duvet it went dropping it beside himself.  
He was sure he was an interesting sight right now, legs spread, cock turning red from rubbing, his asshole stretched open and dripping; it was a good thing he wasn’t looking in the mirror, otherwise he would be going in for a second round. The virtuoso certainly had a very different lifestyle outside of the public eye, and perhaps it was the hazy afterglow on his mind, but frankly if it meant he would receive more of these lovely gifts, he would be more than happy to let more admiring eyes wander upon his private moments. It seemed the Virtuoso was becoming quite the degenerate.


End file.
